marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Turk Barrett
Turk Barrett was a low-level criminal working for Wilson Fisk. Biography ''Daredevil "Into the Ring" Barrett was given the job of transporting a group of young women in a cargo holder to be used as prostitutes. When the girls would not stop screaming, Barrett held a gun at their heads and threatened them. Before the girls could be taken away, Barrett and his men were attacked by a "man in a mask", although Barrett fired his gun at his attacker, he seemingly dodged the bullets before knocking him out and rescuing the girls. "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" When John Healy was hired by Wilson Fisk to assassinate a rival mobster, Barrett supplied him with a gun. While Barrett enjoyed commenting on the smell of a new, unfired handgun, Healy argued that the guns were not up to standard, mentioning he preferred revolvers as there was no chance of them jamming. Barrett however assured him that the guns had his seal of approval and would never jam "World on Fire" Barrett visited Vladimir Ranskahov as he was cleaning the corpse of his murdered brother Anatoly, Ranskahov asked Barrett what information he had for him. Barrett revealed that someone who he knew from Ryker's Island, now working as a mechanic, had had an SUV come in for cleaning covered in blood and brains; the person who owned it was apparently a large framed bald white man. Ranskahov asked if the man was Wilson Fisk but Barrett could not confirm the name; he also claimed that the man claimed to be close to the man in the black mask. With this information Ranskahov became convinced that Fisk was working with the man in the mask and declared war with his former employer. Barrett later met with James Wesley and received his payment for leaking the information to Ranskahov, leading to his predictable actions and death. "The Path of the Righteous" Barrett was attacked by the man in black, but was able to escape and ran, the masked man continued to chase him however. Barrett ran up a rooftop but was eventually caught and disarmed, he was told that if he went for any of his back up weapons the man would either break his arm or throw him off the roof. The man asked Barrett who who supplied Wilson Fisk with his body armor. He revealed the name Melvin Potter who he believed was the man who made the suits "Daredevil" When Wilson Fisk's organisation's true intentions were discovered by the media and the FBI, Barrett's part Fisk's plans was revealed. The FBI was sent to arrest everyone associated with Fisk, including Barrett. Knowing he would be sent back to Ryker's Island, Barrett attempted to escape, running as fast as he could away from the FBI agents and jumping over the police cars, but in the end he was knocked over and arrested. "Bang" ''To be added "A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" To be added ''Luke Cage "Code of the Streets" ''To be added "Soliloquy of Chaos" To be added ''The Defenders "Mean Right Hook" ''To be added ''The Punisher "Resupply" ''To be added Character traits To be added Relationships *The Kingpin - Employer. *Daredevil - Enemy. *Luke Cage - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 TV Series) **''Daredevil'' - Rob Morgan ***Season 1 ****"Into the Ring" (First appearance) ****"Rabbit in a Snow Storm" ****"World on Fire" ****"The Path of the Righteous" ****"Daredevil" ***Season 2 ****"Bang" ****"A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen" **''Luke Cage'' - Rob Morgan ***"Code of the Streets" ***"Soliloquy of Chaos" **''The Defenders'' - Rob Morgan ***"Mean Right Hook" **''The Punisher'' - Rob Morgan ***"Resupply" Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Daredevil'' "Into the Ring" Into the Ring Turk Barrett.png Into the Ring Turk Barrett-1.png Into the Ring Turk Barrett-2.png "Rabbit in a Snow Storm" "World on Fire" "The Path of the Righteous" "Daredevil" ''Luke Cage'' Category:Daredevil (Netflix series) characters Category:Luke Cage (Netflix series) characters Category:The Defenders (Netflix series) characters Category:The Punisher (Netflix series) characters Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Criminals